You Never Know
by NekoAru
Summary: Adam and Rocky both have crushes on each other but neither one are about to admit it and there is the slight problem of Andrea Baker, Adam's twin sister and Rocky's girlfriend. But neither guys realizes that Andrea has a secret of her own. **Updating**


Romantic slash fic that I decided to write cause 1: I need a break from my damn Physc homework and 2: wanted a break from my The Phoenix and the Frog story that I have 9 chapters posted.

I'm still debating on if I should turn this into a series or leave this as a one-shot it will all depend on the reviews I get.

**WARNING!: ** pairing starts out as Rocky/Andrea(my character from my Phoenix story) but quickly changes to Rocky/Adam slash so if you don't like slashes(guy paired with guy or girl paired with girl) or don't like Rocky/Adam paring then don't read this. Its that simple ppl. Sorry if it gets a bit lame I'm new to writing these sorts of things so yeah.

Overview: Rocky finds himself struggling with sexual desires for his best friend of 11 years. Ironically Adam happens to be also struggling with a sexual attraction to his best friend Rocky but neither of them are about to admit it and also Rocky happens to be dating Adam's twin sister Andrea. Little do either of them realize that Andrea is smarter then they give her credit for and that she has several secrets of her own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers though I would have some serious fun if I did evil smirk Yes I know I have a dirty mind.

Note: it's broken down into several parts so pay attention to each section title because it helps give you idea as to what each section is about which helps make the entire story make sense.

**Never Know Till You Try**

Part 1: Feelings

Rocky DeSantos could feel a twitching in his lower regions as he watched Adam Park strip off his shirt before heading to the shower, they had just finished sparring before school. _–what the hell am I doing thinking bout Adam in a sexual way- _Rocky thought to himself and quickly tried to divert his thoughts to something else _–Adam and I have been close friends since we were 6 making us like brothers and plus too if Andrea ever found out she would totally kill me- _this thought quickly snapped Rocky back to reality as he quickly finished getting changed.

Adam could sense Rocky watching him as he removed his shirt and he had to retreat to the showers before his mind started wandering into dangerous territory. _–Why do I keep having these sexual fantasy type thoughts about Rocky-_ Adam sighed as he turned on the shower and allowed the warm water run over his body. He silently groaned when once again his thoughts drifted to the forbidden.

Part 2: Slip Up

"Guess who" Rocky heard a familiar, sweet voice say as hands covered his eyes

"Hey Andrea!" Adam called out from a couple lockers away

"Dang it Adam that's the fifth time you've done that" Andrea Baker said with a frown and pretended to pout when Adam stuck his tongue out at her

"Aww don't get mad at him I knew it was you anyways" Rocky said with a smile as he kissed his girlfriend

Adam cleared his throat "I don't know about the rest of you but I have a class to be on my way to"

Rocky laughed "come on Adam I've been dating your sister for the past year now and you're only now objecting to when I kiss her. _–Though I wouldn't mind if it was you I was kissing –_

Andrea had a quick lapse of judgment and said "not to mention the fact that I'm no longer a virgin" she clapped her hand over her mouth a second too late.

Rocky's eyes widened and he looked over at Adam who had a dark look in his normally cheery eyes. _–Shit! I am a dead man now- _Rocky thought to himself and ran off to his next class.

"You what!" Rocky heard Adam shout at Andrea. Adam's voice was low and had a dangerous tone to it. _–Sorry Andrea I promise I'll make it up to you later for leaving you to face Adam's wrath alone-_

"Adam please calm down, it was an accident and it happened months ago. But if you need someone to be mad at then be mad at me because Rocky didn't do anything wrong. The whole thing was my fault." Andrea pleaded with Adam

"Just don't let it happen again" Adam muttered and walked off to his next class _–its more of the fact that I'm jealous of you Andrea cause you got to make love to Rocky-. _

What Adam was not aware of was that Andrea knew something she shouldn't.

Part 3: Sparring

Adam sat working on his English assignment with Andrea as Tommy and Rocky sparred several feet off over on the mats in the Youth Center. Aisha and Kim were out shopping at the mall and Billy was at his lab working on one of his many projects. Adam was glad everyone else was somewhere else and that Andrea was busy with her assignment because it gave him the chance to keep casting glances over at Rocky without anyone noticing. _–Rocko why do you have to be so damn good looking?- _Adam thought to himself as he watched Rocky strip off his shirt before resuming his sparring with Tommy. Adam's pants started to feel a little tight as he watched the sweat gleaming off the Hispanic teen's body. _–wow Rocky if only you knew my thoughts and feelings for you and how much I would love to- _suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by his sister waving her hand in his face.

"What?" Adam said scowling at her as he redirected his attention.

"Earth to space cadet Adam, hello I asked you a question" Andrea replied matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

"Oh sorry bout that" Adam responded sheepishly

"You okay Adam? You seem very _distracted_" Andrea stated.

"Yeah I am a little bit and what was your question?"

What Adam didn't know was that she knew what it was that was distracting him.

Rocky had showered and was now sitting at the table as Andrea concentrated on her math homework. Tommy had headed home because he had forgotten his spare change of clothes and he had also remembered that he had a 3-page report due the next day. Personally Rocky was glad that everyone else had something else they had to do because it gave him the opportunity to spend most of the afternoon with just Andrea and Adam. He watched as Adam ran thru his kata with smooth, fluid movements and he unconsciously wet his lips. Suddenly he was aware of the fact that Adam had paused and was watching him _–oh hell I hope he didn't notice the fact that I __want__ him. Damn why did I have to develop a crush on Adam?- _

What both Rocky and Adam failed to notice was the amused smirk that was playing across Andrea's face.

Part 4: Kissing in the Rain

_-Yipe I would hate to be caught outside right now-_ Rocky thought to himself as it started raining outside. He sighed a little looking out the window, he was home alone because all his siblings were either at friends' houses or with his parents who had left on a family emergency to his grandparents'. _–Wonder what Adam is up to right now- _Rocky smiled as his thoughts drifted to the young Korean. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rocky! Thank god you answered! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't home!" Andrea's voice was panicked

"Whoa slow down Andi what's wrong?" he could tell that something was really wrong because Andrea rarely panicked

"I'm worried about Adam… I got into a big fight with him and now he is missing." Andrea said starting to sob over the phone

"shh its going to be alright I'll go look for Adam okay? _–Wow it must be really bad if she is crying- _Rocky knew that Andrea's crying meant even bigger trouble.

"Thank you so much Rocky" she hiccupped before hanging up the phone.

_-Where the hell could you be Adam?- _Rocky thought to himself as he opened his front door, much to his surprise he found Adam sitting on the curb across the street from his house.

"Adam what the hell are you doing out here in the rain?" Rocky asked as he walked up to the olive-skinned teen.

"Can't I just sit out here if I feel like it?" Adam replied trying but failing to hide the shakiness in his voice _-holy crap he is crying_- Rocky realized _–had to have been one hell of a fight if it got them both upset and crying about it- _

"Uh huh sure considering your sister just called me having what sounded like a panic attack while crying like crazy" Rocky noticed that Adam winced

"It's nothing" Adam mumbled

"Sure and I'm related to Rita" Rocky said sarcastically then softened his tone "Andi mentioned that the two of you had a fairly large fight. You wanna tell me what happened?" he gently laid a hand on Adam's shoulder as he sat down beside him.

"I…I don't want to talk about it" Adam responded flinching a little bit at the contact and the closeness of their bodies _–considering the fight was mostly about you-_

Rocky stood up in front of Adam and grabbed his chin and forced Adam to look him in the eyes. He couldn't quite read the other emotion that Adam's dark brown eyes held but he could see the sadness that they held. _–Man Adam if only you knew my feelings for you and how much this is killing me seeing you distraught like this- _

Suddenly much to Rocky's surprise Adam stood up and pressed his lips to Rocky's. Rocky was startled and pulled back for a second and realized that the emotion that had been in the other teen's eyes had been one of hunger _–holy shit I'm the whole reason they were fighting-_.

"Damn it, I'm sorry about that Rocky I couldn't help myself"Adam said noticing the startled look in Rocky's eyes _–damn it why the hell did I do that its obvious that he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him- _Adam thought as he turned to walk back to his house when he suddenly felt strong hands grab him spinning him around.

–_Do it now damn it!- _Rocky screamed in his mind at himself as he watched Adam start to walk away, _-here goes everything- _he thought as he quickly reached out and grabbed Adam. Rocky pressed his lips to Adam's which opened with a gasp and Rocky took the advantage to slide his tongue into Adam's mouth. Their bodies pressed against each other as their tongues dueled and the kiss continued to grow in heat until the need for air caused them to have to pull apart.

"Wow" Adam gasped when they finally broke apart

"Yeah that was one hell of a kiss" Rocky breathed with a smile

"How long have you felt that way about me?" Adam asked cautiously

"Since I turned 15 you?" Rocky asked

"Same" Adam admitted with a laugh then frowned "then why did you date other girls including my sister?"

"There is such a thing as bi" Rocky replied kissing Adam.

Rocky frowned noticing that Adam was shivering then he remembered that they _were_ standing in the rain after all. "Lets get you inside and dried off" Rocky said grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him toward his house.

Part 5: Secrets

Adam awoke to find himself lying on Rocky; he smiled before bolting up realizing that he was in Rocky's bed and that they were both naked.

"Whoa its okay Adam, and before you ask no last night was not a dream" Rocky replied gently nipping at Adam's neck causing Adam to moan softly.

"Very glad it wasn't" Adam said as Rocky pulled him down and kissed him very deeply

"Wait a minute" Adam said pulling away a moment which earned him a confused look from Rocky. "How are we going to tell Andrea?"

Rocky's face paled "crap I didn't think about that one"

"Yeah minor detail there Rocky…" Adam scowled a little at his new lover

"Hey she is _your_ twin sister not mine" Rocky pointed out

"She is gonna be so pissed when she finds out…" Adam groaned

"We will worry about that when the time comes babe" Rocky replied kissing the Korean

Just then the door to Rocky's room started to open and both guys yelped and frantically grabbed for their clothes. They scrambled, around afraid of Rocky's family discovering their secret. What they didn't know was that Rocky's family wasn't even planning on coming back for at least a few more days.

"Wow that has got to be a new world record for fastest time getting out of bed" a familiar female voice laughed from the door. Both guys paused and spun around to find non other than Andrea leaning in the doorway with her arms folded and an amused smirk on her face.

"Shit!" Rocky spat "Wait what the hell is so damn funny?" he asked looking at her totally confused when she started laughing. Adam stood with a very bewildered look on his face as well.

"Good grief I'm only messing with ya and by the way Adam you might wanna put your boxers on please" Andrea said tossing the misplaced pair of boxers to her now very embarrassed twin.

"Wait how the hell are you so calm and okay with this?" Rocky asked totally bewildered

Andrea burst out laughing and had to lean against the doorframe for support cause she was laughing so hard, both guys exchanged glances trying to figure out how they managed to escape Andrea's wrath.

After several long moments past Andrea finally straightened up and wiped away the tears from laughing so hard

"You guys seriously thought I was gonna be mad?" she asked though she knew the answer already.

"Um yeah cause last time I checked you and I were still dating" Rocky said then flinched as a Andrea scowled

"Damn I knew there was a detail I missed somewhere" she spat angrily at herself then noticed the look of fear that was on the guys faces. She sighed and shook her head ruefully "sorry Rocky I forgot about that detail when I set this whole thing up"

"WHAT!" both guys burst out as their jaws dropped

"Yep I've been pushing to get the 2 of you together for the past couple of days" she replied and was again met with astonished looks

"But…but how the hell did you know? we ourselves didn't even know that we liked each other until…. " Adam's voice trailed off with a scowl "Wait a second so that fight we had was.."

Andrea nodded "Like I said could tell and plus I have a little secret of my own to share with you", both guys looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"And that secret would be?" Rocky asked

"I recently found out that I have the power of telepathy and I kept picking up on your thoughts" she made a face "even when I didn't want to", both Adam and Rocky had to laugh knowing what thoughts she probably heard.

"Oh and by the way Rocky your gonna be a dad"

The End

* * *

so did ya like it? feedback would be nice but please no flames(sadly not even sure what that means but I know its not good) like I mentioned earlier don't know if I wanna make this into a series or not its all dependent upon the responses I get.


End file.
